Entrevista con el Tigre
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Una pequeña charla a medianoche, con el mejor amigo y hermano de todos los tiempos. Fic dedicado a Kojiro Hyuga por su cumpleaños, a mi hermana Victoria Hyuga y a las Arcángeles. Oneshot.


**Entrevista con el Tigre**

"**¿Estás despierto"?"**

A pesar de que la casa permanecía a oscuras, a través de mi puerta se asomaba el haz de luz proyectada desde la habitación contigua. A lo mejor Victoria, mi hermana, continuaba trabajando, o ella y Kojiro simplemente veían televisión.

Volteé el móvil con la pantalla hacia arriba, esperando que ésta se iluminara con alguna respuesta. Y así fue, unos segundos después.

Con los ojos entrecerrados para no herirlos con la luz del móvil en medio de la oscuridad, logré distinguir el mensaje de Kojiro: 

"**¿Qué haces despierta tú? Que yo sepa el horario infantil terminó hace un rato"**

Sonreí un poco. A esas alturas, ya me he hecho a la idea que medio en serio - medio en broma, mi hermana y mi cuñado, o mejor, mi familia en general, nunca me verían como la mujer adulta en la que me había convertido. O quizá si lo hacían, de algún modo extraño. Supongo que eso significaba ser "menor".

Decidí ignorar la pregunta, y fui directamente al asunto que me inquietaba. 

**"¿Cómo es que acabaron otra vez en modo "combate"? Digo, parece que tuvieran una habilidad especial para ello".**

La respuesta llegó enseguida. 

**"No es algo que se deba hablar por móvil".**

Fruncí el ceño. Ese mensaje tan cortante... ¿Estaba evadiendo mi pregunta, o estaba pidiéndome que no me metiera en sus asuntos?

Dudé en enviar un mensaje de vuelta. No era como si yo quisiera entrometerme en la relación de Victoria y Kojiro, pero de alguna forma lograban preocuparme cuando tenían sus "cortos circuitos", como les yo les llamaba a sus conflictos. Porque, lo quieras o no, eso es lo que sucede cuando amas incondicionalmente. Y bueno, para nadie es un misterio preocuparse por la familia.

Decidí lanzar otra pregunta, arriesgándome a ser "pateada en el trasero", metafóricamente hablando. La verdad, con Kojiro Hyuga cualquier cosa podía pasar. 

**"¿Así de complicado es?"**

La pantalla del móvil volvió a iluminarse, acompañada de la vibración entrecortada que reemplazaba el sonido. Leí el mensaje de inmediato, y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo para evitar hacer ruido.

**"No, es sólo que da pereza escribirlo todo ****con estas malditas teclas del demonio. Te juro, le reventaría el móvil en la cara a quien sea que haya inventado el teclado táctil".**

Respondí de inmediato. 

**"Iré por un vaso de leche".**

Salí de la cama, me coloqué el camisón, y fui hasta la cocina. Justo al terminar de servirme el vaso con la leche, Kojiro hizo presencia vestido con una sudadera y pantalones de pijama. Enarcó una ceja al verme, y se dio un par de golpecitos en la muñeca, allí donde se usa el reloj, para indicarme la hora. Un recordatorio de la pregunta que yo había ignorado olímpicamente hacía unos minutos.

Volteé los ojos, y me senté en el pequeño comedor.

-Nadie murió por unas horas de desvelo- dije despreocupadamente.

-Hace un tiempo, un chico de tu edad murió al desvelarse jugando videojuegos- Se sentó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera.

Ahora fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja.

-Ludopatía y "ciberadicción", nivel: "dios", diría yo- sonreí y probé un poco de mi leche. Vi cómo Kojiro arrugó la nariz y me miró reprobatoriamente.

-Corta tus rollos psiquiátricos, niña. No estamos en una consulta.

Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que era una pequeña broma de su parte. Así como yo solía hacerle comentarios y relacionarlos con el fútbol, él se encargaba de "mantener a raya" mi rol de psiquiatra, aún más si se suponía que entablábamos una conversación entre amigos y no entre doctora y paciente.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué va el asunto que no se deja escribir por móvil?

Kojiro dejó salir un largo y sonoro suspiro. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos.

-Nada nuevo, la verdad. Tu hermana que es especialista en armar tormentas en vasos con agua. Sí, es una gatita hermosa y tierna, pero dale el estambre equivocado y se transformará en una fiera de los mil demonios.- Sonreí. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, él continuó hablando.- Además, ¿qué es eso de dejar buenas impresiones? ¿Es que acaso soy una puta impresora?

Ambos reímos quedamente. Kojiro volvió a su posición, esta vez reclinado completamente en el respaldo de la silla, en una pose que para mí no se veía nada cómoda. Era como estar acostado ligeramente, pero sentado al mismo tiempo. Me revolví en mi propio asiento, sólo para quitarme la sensación de incomodidad en mi mente.

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que escuché tu nombre, me imaginé a alguien diferente del Kojiro que está sentado frente a mí en estos momentos. Sólo estaba segura que al menos no serías como Schneider.- Jugueteé un poco con el vaso, mientras le daba vueltas lentamente, moviendo la leche en su interior- Sabía que Vicky había aprendido la lección y no volvería a involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien tan cabezota como Karl.

-¿"Tan cabezota", dices? No creo que ella esté de acuerdo con eso, Eli. Creo que más bien diría "alguien más cabezota" que el pijo de Schneider.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a que… Bueno, no sé de qué se trataría el asunto de hoy entre ustedes, pero si hablamos de la impresión que dejas, creo que todas las personas estarían de acuerdo en una sola cosa.- Kojiro alzó sus cejas, en un gesto de aprobación. Supe de inmediato que me pedía que continuara.- Que no se sabe cómo ni por qué, pero tienes la capacidad de dar más de lo que todos esperan.

Se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la pared. Me miró desde debajo del flequillo, con esa mirada intensa que se acentúa cuando entrecierra los ojos. Negó con un gesto.

-No es tan así.

-Sí, sí lo es. Es como si nadie diera cinco centavos por ti, y de pronto eres tan tú que dejas a todos sin palabras y con un fajo de billetes en la mano, listos para darlos a tu nombre. Incluso sucede con mis padres, aunque ellos no quieran admitirlo.

-Yo no compito contra nadie, Eli. No me interesa estar en una carrera estúpida y sin sentido que no necesito. Sé que a veces pareciera que sí, pero en realidad yo sólo lucho por mejorar, por ser el mejor a mi manera, independientemente de lo que los demás piensen o digan. Eso último me tiene completamente sin cuidado.- Le miré fijamente, y sonreí- Así soy y seré siempre. Y así soy y seré siempre libre.

Asentí, sin dejar de sonreír. El pequeño discurso de mi cuñado me había dejado la sensación de seguridad y confianza que sólo podría encontrar en Kojiro Hyuga. No había conocido alguien más con tal energía y convicción, con tanto poder en sus gestos y sus maneras, que eran como una terapia electrizante para quien necesitara retomar fuerzas y seguir cuesta arriba.

-Bien, creo que ya es tarde.- Me puse de pie y terminé de beber lo poco que quedaba en el vaso.

-Crees bien, muchachita. Tu hermana me mataría al saber que hemos estado aquí, con una "cháchara" extraña, y no te he mandado a dormir. Así que anda a la cama que más tarde tienes que trabajar.

Puse las cosas en orden en la cocina, y caminamos hacia el dormitorio. El suyo quedaba después del mío. Justo antes de abrir mi puerta, le escuché susurrarme:

-No te preocupes por lo de Vicky y yo. En realidad no es tan grave porque no estoy durmiendo en el sofá.

No pude evitar soltar una ligera risita.

-Está bien.

-Y también sé que no es tan grave como el del San Valentín Negro.

Asentí una vez más, mientras hacía ojos al cielo. Era verdad. El pasado San Valentín había sido poco menos que desastroso para ellos dos, y estaba profundamente agradecida con el destino por haberles permitido hacer las paces.

Abrí la puerta, y de pronto caí en cuenta de algo realmente importante. Ya era poco más de medianoche. Deshice un paso hacia afuera de mi habitación, y me encontré con que Kojiro estaba a medio entrar. Le hice una seña con la mano, y él me miró interrogativo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, _Aniki_.

Me sonrío ampliamente antes de entrar a su dormitorio.

Mientras me metía en mi cama, me puse a pensar que por la mañana debía darle un abrazo muy fuerte a Victoria.

Al final, de no ser por ella, no podría contar a Kojiro como mi hermano.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Hoy es un día muy especial, y por ello he querido retornar a las filas de Fanfiction con este one-shot para agradecer al sensei Takahashi por la existencia de Kojiro, y a su vez, a mi querida hermana Victoria Hyuga. (Sí, hermanita, este día también es tuyo c:) _

_A las Arcángeles, mil gracias por hacer parte del Día T. Sin ustedes, eso no habría sido posible._

_¡Un abrazo para ellas, y para la mejor hermana del mundo!_

Kojiro Hyuga pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi.

Victoria Fernández pertenece a Victoria Hyuga.

Elizabeth Fernández pertenece a Katica&Katika.


End file.
